Saudade
by Diana Lua
Summary: Eu... estava realmente com muita saudade...


Sobre o texto:

Contém sexo explícito, hentai.  
Pode ser classificado como PWP (apenas sexo sem enredo) se for considerado separadamente.  
Porém vale ressaltar que é um _extra externo_ da primeira fase "O Lacre" - da história "Guerreiros do Sol e da Lua", encaixando-se no décimo segundo capítulo "Tensão" , continuação da sétima cena.  
_# Extra externo é um texto, que corre de acordo com o enredo de uma história, porém, pode ser lido separadamente sem necessidade de acompanhar a história, e se não for lido, não faz diferença no enredo principal. Essa denominação é invenção da minha cabecinha insana... #_

Qual casal?  
Não sabem?  
Então...  
Boa surpresa e bom... divertimento!

**_Saudade_**

.  
_ "Oh! não tremas!  
que este olhar, este abraço  
te digam o que é inefável  
- abandonar-se sem receio,  
inebriar-se de uma voluptuosidade  
que deve ser eterna."_  
Goethe, Faust

.  
Aproximou-se cautelosa da cama, retirando os sapatos dele e também as meias. Massageou um pouco os pés até vê-lo deixar a cabeça pender para trás relaxando. Subiu pela cama, engatinhando até chegar ao seu lado, dando-lhe um pequeno selinho nos lábios, o fez se virar de bruços. Passou a massagear os ombros e as costas com bastante cuidado. Conforme foi notando-o mais relaxado, permitiu que a massagem ficasse mais firme, tocando-o onde sabia serem os seus pontos mais sensíveis.

Aos poucos os suspiros de satisfação de Touya, se tornaram gemidos de prazer.

Em um momento, virou-se de repente, derrubando a jovem esposa, que estava sobre si, na cama macia, fazendo-a soltar uma pequena risada, não tão surpresa pela ação dele. Ela levantou uma das mãos tocando-lhe o rosto moreno enquanto lhe sorria belamente.

Touya retribuiu o sorriso, encantando a garota.

Sem dúvida ela o adorava. Eram raros os sorrisos daquele rosto perfeito e másculo de seu marido, e isso os tornava ainda mais belos e especiais.  
Então ela substituiu seu meigo sorriso por um mais malicioso e começou a puxar a camisa de algodão dele com um pouco de urgência. Levantou o corpo de modo a alcançar-lhe o pescoço e ombros, mordendo-os, enquanto roçava suas mãos pelo tórax firme e trabalhado.

- Tomoyo... - ofegou, quando a sentiu soltando as amarras da calça.

- O quê- perguntou fazendo uma carinha inocente.

Touya estreitou os olhos diante daquela falsa inocência. Capturou os lábios dela em um beijo urgente e cheio de vontade, prensando-a contra o colchão. Quando ele se levantou, apenas para retirar, apressadamente, as calças, ela murmurou com a voz rouca de desejo- Eu tive muita saudade, meu querido.

Foi o estopim.  
Mãos fortes e apressadas, invadiram as roupas da jovem, soltando laços e botões, até com certa brutalidade. Ouviu algumas costuras cederem. Que cedessem!  
Nada daquilo era importante, apenas o corpo quente de Touya pesando sobre o seu.

Gemeu, ao senti-lo diretamente; livre de todas as barreiras que os separavam.

Uma língua ávida e atrevida invadiu sua boca em um beijo tão faminto quanto as mãos que percorriam o corpo feminino. Então todos os pensamentos, todas as preocupações, todas as regras e convenções desapareceram completamente.

Só havia calor. Muito calor.

Em um suspiro entrecortado pela respiração já descompassada, Tomoyo abriu os olhos violetas, escurecidos pelo prazer. Empurrou o moreno, fazendo com que ele se deitasse e montando-o.  
Abaixou o corpo de modo a alcançar a boca de Touya em um beijo faminto.

Sentira muito mais saudades do que imaginara.

Apartou o beijo quando sentiu as mãos dele apertarem seus quadris com força.  
Sorriu, ainda mais maliciosa, fazendo leves movimentos sobre ele, apenas brincando, aumentando a fricção entre os corpos.

Touya revirou os olhos enlouquecido, arqueando as costas.

A jovem aproveitou para beijar-lhe o pescoço, o peito, descendo lentamente e deixando uma trilha úmida. Seus seios roçando levemente sobre o tórax definido, arrancando pequenos gemidos, quase doloridos, quando o vale entre eles encontrou a intimidade do marido.  
Divertida, Tomoyo continuou a beijar-lhe com força e depois mordiscar-lhe a barriga, deliciando-se com o gosto levemente salgado, daquela pele lisa e bronzeada.

Touya ergueu a cabeça em êxtase, mirando a face angelical em contraste com os olhos de ametista, de onde transbordava luxúria. Estendeu a mão alcançando o enfeite que prendia os cabelos, soltando-o e permitindo que as mexas negras e lisas cascatearem, emoldurando o rosto alvo. Deixando a imagem da garota ainda mais sensual.

Tomoyo desencostou os lábios vermelhos e inchados da pele dele e passou a tocá-lo com a ponta da língua, descendo pela espádua.  
O jovem atirou a cabeça para trás ofegando ao sentir a mão macia, porém firme, agarrar-lhe, enquanto os seios volumosos roçavam agora em suas pernas. Sentiu a língua quente da esposa fazendo um caminho lento e torturante, até que finalmente alcançou sua intimidade, os dedos dando espaço para que ela provasse toda sua extensão lentamente.

Abriu os olhos ao levantar a cabeça, encontrando-se imediatamente com os olhos violetas sensuais e divertidos em provocar-lhe daquela forma. O ar faltou em seus pulmões diante da visão dos lábios vermelhos da esposa beijando-lhe a ponta, e depois, da língua enroscando-se nela pressionando a minúscula abertura, para só então engolfá-lo por inteiro de uma vez.

Sua cabeça afundou nos travesseiros, completamente perdido, completamente entregue. Só restava o prazer. A umidade quente e hábil movendo-se forte sobre si, querendo, exigindo tudo.  
Gemidos, suspiros, deleite, até sua alma...

As mãos que vagueavam pelo abdômen, pernas, costas eram apenas uma sensação distante complementando o imenso prazer que sentia.  
Suas mãos enterraram-se na massa de cabelos negros por puro instinto quando o movimento se tornou ainda mais intenso. Arqueou mais as costas, levantando os quadris para acompanhar o ritmo estonteante, enquanto chamas se espalhavam por todo seu corpo.

Tomoyo sentiu os estremecimentos do marido e liberou-o a beira do abismo antes de dar o passo final.  
Se não estivesse tão tonto pelo prazer, Touya se irritaria ao sentir o frio envolvê-lo. Porém, apenas abriu a boca em busca de ar para preencher seus pulmões.

- Estava gostoso querido- a voz rouca e baixa soou em seu ouvido, fazendo-o arrepiar-se; e ainda mais ao sentir a língua quente lambendo-o, desenhando a curva do queixo másculo em direção a boca.

Quando os olhos se encontraram, era puro desejo que havia em ambos.

Ele sentiu os joelhos da moça colocando-se, um de cada lado, de seu corpo enquanto a mão dela agarrava-o novamente, guiando-o a outro lugar ainda mais delicioso que o primeiro.

Cerrou os olhos, ao ser envolvido por um calor mais intenso, mais apertado, escorregando sobre si, devorando até o ultimo pedaço livre.

Os gemidos escapando da boca da jovem, acordaram-no para a realidade e para ainda mais prazer. Haveria visão mais deliciosa que o corpo formoso, branco e delicado, sentado sobre seu baixo ventre, curvado para trás, estremecendo em deleite, enquanto os quadris moviam-se devagar e intensamente?

Suas mãos correram pelas coxas firmes, deixando um rastro avermelhado da marca dos dedos, subindo pelos quadris, cintura, até alcançarem os pomos arredondados e cheios, que lhe preencheram as mãos completamente.  
Apertou-os delicadamente, arrancando gritos roucos da moça. Tocou os mamilos rosados rígidos, brincando primeiro, para depois pressioná-los entre os dedos. Mais gritos e gemidos. Aquele toque fazendo com que o movimento pélvico fosse mais forte e mais intenso.

Desceu as mão pelas costas, agarrando-lhe os glóbulos generosos e sentando-se. Seus lábios indo diretamente ao encontro de um dos mamilos excitados, enquanto suas mãos ajudavam os quadris da jovem no movimento inebriante que os unia.

Jogando um pouco o corpo para trás, Tomoyo, circundou-lhe a cintura com as pernas esbeltas, proporcionando uma ainda maior penetração. Estava estonteada, mal podia enxergar as paredes ou formas do quarto. Os lábios sugando e lambendo seus seios, tiravam todo seu foco.  
Só havia prazer, prazer, prazer... Touya dentro dela, movendo-se cada vez mais rápido, mais forte, mais fundo...

- Morda... - disse sentindo os lábios sugando-lhe - com força... - ofegou.

Então havia flashes e estrelas luminosas e coloridas por toda parte, aquele calor, aquele movimento ondulante; forte, rápido, estonteante...

Seus lábios foram esmagados por um beijo selvagem, enquanto sua cintura era presa com força ao corpo do marido enterrado ao fundo dela.

Touya virou-se, invertendo as posições tão rapidamente que a jovem mal teve tempo de perceber. Gemeu alto, quando seu corpo foi prensado por um peso delicioso contra o colchão. Por puro instinto enlaçou as pernas nas costas dele, enquanto acompanhava o ritmo no qual ele se movia para dentro e para fora dela.

Gemia o nome do marido sem controle, sua voz parecia soar longe, pedindo por mais, mais fundo, mais...

O corpo másculo esfregando-se no delicado, os tecidos sendo agarrados e revirados; respirações fortes, fundas e entrecortadas; vozes, pedidos sussurrados, gemidos e mais gemidos ecoavam por todo o quarto e fora dele também.  
O cheiro do ato tão forte, tão intenso, inundando todo o ar...  
Movimentos cada vez mais e mais febris.

Touya, levantou o torso e as pernas dela imediatamente seguiram o movimento, colocando-se em seus ombros. O ofegar violento, trouxe junto, sons arranhados de puro prazer. Apoiou-se, elevando um pouco os quadris, enquanto ele enchia suas pernas de marcas lilases de mordidas desmedidas. Agarrou-lhe os quadris, metendo-se mais lentamente, a posição proporcionando ainda mais profundidade ás investidas.

O nome do marido escapou em um grito dos lábios avermelhados, enquanto seu corpo era tomado por espasmos, comprimindo ele dentro de si.  
Touya continuava a investir de maneira descontrolada, os gemidos de Tomoyo embalando seus movimentos. Até que seu corpo todo enrijeceu, queimando e transbordando. Gozou violenta e intensamente, enchendo-a e desabando, em seguida, sobre o corpo perfeito da esposa.

Exaustos, ficaram sem se mover até que a respiração tornou-se um pouco mais regular. Touya retirou-se dela, deixando uma trilha escorrer por entre as coxas claras enquanto seu corpo caiu na cama. Tomoyo repousou a cabeça sobre o peito do marido, que como o seu, ainda se movia com força puxando o ar. Seu rosto já estava totalmente relaxado e com a expressão inocente de sempre. Divertida e ardilosa, tocou a fina camada de suor sobre o tórax trabalhado dele, espalhando-a em movimentos circulares, arrepiando-o e relaxando-o.

Aquele cheiro de sexo, de sêmen, de suor, do amor que compartilharam, já era o suficiente para deixá-la excitada novamente.

- Touya?

Um murmúrio suave foi a resposta de que ele estava escutando-a.

- Eu... estava realmente com muita saudade.

Ele levantou a cabeça levemente, puxando um travesseiro, que não foi parar no chão, para apoiá-la, então encontrou os olhos travessos da esposa, fitando-o em expectativa. Sorriu satisfeito, já reconhecendo aquele brilho, aquele jeito...  
- Eu também, Tomoyo. - respondeu fitando o teto ao enlaçar sua mão na dela.

- Que bom... - Escutou, acompanhado de um risinho, em seguida sentiu um de seus dedos ser mordido e sugado. Fechou os olhos relaxando um pouco mais, seu corpo reagindo ao estímulo.  
Puxou-a para um beijo molhado e lento. Suas línguas dançando juntas, sua boca engolindo os gemidos de prazer involuntários da mulher ao apertar e tocar seu seio redondo e macio. Um beijo terno aquecendo o sentimento de carinho que os unia, e também seus corpos ainda não totalmente saciados.

- Que tal um banho no ofurô- ele perguntou, quando os lábios doces se afastaram. E viu a expressão dos olhos violetas se transformar imediatamente.

- Vou preparar agora mesmo. - respondeu a jovem empolgada, beijando-o antes de praticamente pular da cama e indo em direção ao banheiro, completamente nua...

.  
_ "No amor basta uma noite para fazer de um homem um Deus."  
_ Propércio

.  
_ ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
Diana C. Figueiredo  
(Diana Lua)  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
Escrito em: 04/set/2004  
Última revisão: 09/jan/2005  
Contém: 1787 palavras e 9434 caracteres (sem espaços)_

_Revisores: **Rodrigo** - primeira revisão, **Lídia Paula** e **Rô** - segunda revisão simultânea_

# Ofurô, espécie de tina de madeira, usada para banhos quentes de relaxamento.

E então... gostaram?  
Esse texto não estava exatamente no roteiro dos _Guerreiros_... mas eu não pude resistir.


End file.
